Prank War
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When a prank goes wrong and ends up hitting Toph instead of Aang, Sokka knows he's in trouble. And now Toph want revenge, what can possibly go wrong? IT'S A PRANKING WAR AND IT'S EVERY MAN, WOMEN AND CHILD FOR THEMSELVES! Tokka and alittle Kataang
1. Start of the War

Angel: Hello all avatards of the world, you don't know me cause I usually stick to my Naruto fics and don't stray that much. HOWEVER, I am a HUGE Avatar fan and because of the finale next week I guess I wanted to honor the three years of fandom it gave us and just FINALLY write an avatar fic!

Nam: Please note we're not used to writing Avatar but we've been reading a lot of fics for inspiration so if the characters seem a little OCC, Angel is sorry. Don't blame me, I'm just her beta.

Angel: SURE SAVE YOUR OWN BUTT WHY DON'T CHA?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BETA THIS! YOU LEFT ME IN THE COLD!

Name: Yup

Angel: WE DON'T OWN AVATAR, thanks for reminding us -sobs-

* * *

Pranking War

Dedicated to all my fans and the end of Avatar ( -sobs- we'll miss it, maybe not the episode wait but the show, yes )

Finally, after all the pranks pulled I finally get my revenge, Sokka thought evilly. Today was the day he would finally get revenge on Aang for all the cruel pranks throughout the years. Ever since he defeated the Fire Lord ( a moment of silence as we all pray Aang survives this battle ) his pranking as reached an all time low. It wasn't too bad but last week when he put hot sauce in his meat knowing that he couldn't handle the heat, that was the final straw. So after days of plotting he finally got the perfect way to prank the air bender back.

He was going to...

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

THROW A PIE IN AANG'S FACE!

This plan was so stupid and ridiculous it might work, Sokka thought smiling. Ok here's the plan: Katara, Aang and Toph left their Earth Kingdom home to go to the market ( they better get Sokka some meat ) and they would be back at any moment. Katara always goes straight for the side entrance to drop off the food along with Toph while Aang would go straight for his room. Seeing how the last time he _helped _they had to buy all new groceries and explain to that poor cabbage merchant how 10 pounds of food magically fell from the sky and onto his prized cabbages. In which the poor man could only yell,

" YOU CABBAGE MURDERS! I WANT YOUR HEADS! ONE FOR EVERY HEAD OF CABBAGE! "

Anyway, so Aang was never allowed to help again. So when Aang walks through the front door, he would launch his GIANT slingshot and BOOM! Aang get's, a dose of old cartooney magic! Hearing footsteps outside the door he flew to his hiding space behind the couch. Grabbing the string that would launch his giant slingshot and send the pie flying, Sokka stopped for a moment.

" Wait why did I build a giant slingshot, I could have just thrown it by hand!? " Sokka thought for a moment when suddenly he remembered " That's right I was bored and it seemed like fun at the moment. "

Deciding to test it first he gently tugged the string and was shocked when nothing happened.

" Great now I have to do this old school style!" Sokka whined.

Shrugging it off he took out the pie he was gonna hit Aang with, not noticing the soft footsteps coming from the other side of the room. Sokka could hear Aang's giggling outside and was on the edge of his step in anticipation.

" Just a few more steps!" Sokka mumbled to himself

" Hey Twinkle Toes who you talking to?"

Sokka let out a girly scream and turned to see who was but forgot about the little detail of the pie being in his hand. He turned to fast that when he suddenly stopped when he saw who was next to him the pie kept flying and right into this person's face.

Sokka paled at what he just did, this was gonna be bad.

__

2 Minutes Before

" Toph is something wrong? " Katara asked putting the last of the food away.

" No " Toph said flatly before grabbing a lingering apple and taking a huge bite of it.

She had been worried about Toph for sometime now. She'd been acting weird ever since Suki and Sokka broke up a week ago at the beach. It was kinda expected, after the war the gang had to keep the peace in the Fire Nation. They had to keep people from trying to rebel and the team we're like speacil agents. They where always on the move and Suki had to return home to rebuild after Azula destoried the place when she first capurated her. It was for the best, but not for Toph.

Katara smiled at the puppy love before her. She always knew Toph liked Sokka ever since she tried to kiss him for saving her from drowning in the Serpants Pass when it acutallly turned out to be Suki. She couldn't help but laugh when Toph asked Suki to let her drown from embarssment. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw that Toph was still eating her apple but was gazing off in space, again.

This was getting annoying, you would think she'd be happy they broke up but she looks so confused. That's when it clicked for Katara. Sokka had always had a girlfriend so she had a reason to tell herself that she didn't like him, now without Suki there was no reason.

" Nothing huh? Is that code for Sokka " Katara said with a sneaky smile

Toph chocked on her apple and blush threatening to creep onto her checks, " No!"

Katara smiled, it was obvious it was. Not only did she say it so defensively she also practically screamed it. Toph stared at Katara's smile and knew what she was implying without her saying a word.

" I don't like him!" Toph growled

" I knew said you did, you did just now however. It's kinda obvious I'm surprise Sokka hasn't figured it out yet. People from the Water Tribe are usually quite perceptive " Katara said grinning victoriously. Toph couldn't help rolling her eyes at that sentence.

Quite perceptive huh, how come it took you so long to realize Twinkle Toes liked you then huh Sugarqueen, Toph thought.

" Oh well maybe it's just boy brain or something " Katara said dismissing the thought " So when are you gonna tell him? "

Toph growled and jumped off the counter she was sitting on.

" I'm not going to tell him anything because there's nothing to tell " Toph barked

" I think so " Katara said

Annoyed Toph grabbed Katara's ponytail and pulled her down to eye level. Glaring at her, she tried to get her message through to her.

" I.Dont.Like.Him. " Toph growled. She let, go of Katara's hair and stormed out of the room.

" Who are you trying to convince Toph? Me or yourself?" Katara shouted

Toph then heard what sounded like a crash, Katara probably took her anger out on a dish again, she thought. Wandering around the house aimlessly, she kept replaying what Katara said in her mind.

Was it really that obvious that even Sugarqueen of all people noticed? Who else noticed then, Aang, Zuko maybe even Azula!? Toph couldn't help laughing at that thought, if even Azula noticed then Sokka must have been blinder then her! Wait, is blinder even a word? Toph pondered over this when she heard something. It sounded like someone talking but really softly. Worried she ran over to the living room and, before she entered she entered she did a quick speed sense of the room. Closing her eyes she focused and could sense everything in the next room. First the big things, the furniture.

The loveseat Katara bought, the small multicolored lamp Sokka and Aang always stared at, and the giant neon green couch Toph founded in a trash dump, but to Katara she found it at a small shop on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. There was a figure on the couch but she couldn't make out who it was because they weren't really touching the floor but something was weird. There was something else in the room, a giant slingshot?

Toph sigh this had another avatar prank written all over it. Walking into the room she walked right over to the person on the couch hearing them mumble to themselves.

" Hey Twinkle Toes who you talking to?"

__

SPAT

Oh Twinkle Toes was gonna die at practice tomorrow!

" TOPH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

That whinny voice, it wasn't Twinkle Toes at all it was...

" Sokka" Toph said in a low voice

Sokka let out another girly scream which so loud it was heard outside.

SLAM

" WHAT HAPPENED!?" Aang screamed getting into battle mode

" HE THREW A PIE IN MY FACE!" Toph said wiping her face clean of whip cream

Aang broke out into a fit of laughter at the girl,

" Hah, man you can't beat the classics!"

" SOKKA HIKARI I PROMISE THAT I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR THIS! "

Toph stormed out the front door slamming it behind her, rattling the whole house.

" Maybe she's not THAT mad" Aang said, being the doomed optimist as always. As soon as he said that they could hear screams coming from outside.

" AH MY CABBAGES! "

" I HATE CABBAGE NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO VENT!?"

" Your a dead man " Aang said mentally picturing the poor downfall of the poor merchant.

* * *

Angel: WOOT! FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! This is gonna be a two shot so put this on your alerts cause I want this finished before the finale next Friday goes down! By the way when that happens I am dead for 2 hours basically. I will not answer my phone, emails, texts or your IMs so don't even try!

Nam: -holding up a peace symbol sign-

Angel: What are you doing?

Nam: I'M ASKING FOR SHIPPING PEACE! And to go to your profile for that stupid error message thing you made on deviantart about all these shipping battles

WHY CAN'T WE ALL UNITE AND STOP THE POINTLESS BATTLES! WE WILL SEE WHO WINS NEXT FRIDAY! AS FOR NOW WE AREN'T KATAANGER OR ZUTARIANS ( is that how you spell it ) OR ANYTHING ELSE ( cause really those two groups are the only ones really fighting ) WE ARE ALL FANS!

Angel: PEACE WITH YOU ALL AND REVIEW!


	2. The Party

Angel: YAY YOU GUYS REALLY DID REVIEW! I thought this story was a lost cause mainly seeing how I posted it like at midnight I thought no one would read it!

Nam: TIME FOR SOME FUN!

* * *

__

Last Time

" Maybe she's not THAT mad" Aang said, being the doomed optimist as always. As soon as he said that they could hear screams coming from outside.

" AH MY CABBAGES! "

" I HATE CABBAGE NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO VENT!?"

" Your a dead man " Aang said mentally picturing the poor downfall of the poor merchant.

__

1 week Later

Revenge, here I come! Toph spent the whole week trying to find a perfect prank to pull on Sokka. Both him and Aang explained that it was an accident and she believed them, but did that mean she couldn't get revenge anyway?

Hell no!

Sitting on a rock she found at a nearby park, more like boulder to the normal person, and she was trying to figure out the perfect way to get revenge. Glaring off into space she was surprised on how quiet she had been. She barely talked to any one in the last week, except for Katara about dinner and Aang during practice. She avoided Sokka like the plague and anytime they met, she death glared him. Sokka would always turn around, and make an excuse to leave the room.

This was getting stupid, she needed a way to get an easy quick but lasting revenge.

" Momma this sand is itchy!" a little girl screamed. Turning her head Toph saw a little girl running in circles in a sandbox. She seemed to be very uncomfortable and was screaming. Another woman ran towards her, who Toph guessed was her mother, and picked her up and out of the sandbox.

" Come on Ichigo let's get you a bath "

" Good cause being itchy is horrible!"

" THAT'S IT!" Toph screamed jumping off her rock and running towards the market.

" Momma, why are people crazy? " the little girl asked

" I don't know, Ichigo, I just don't know "

__

The Next Day

Sokka turned off the water letting out a sigh. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking from the bathroom he pasted Toph in the bathroom who actually looked to be smiling. That was a bad sign to him.

That meant today was the day.

Sokka could always tell when Toph was up to something. He could just read her like that. I guess they've been such good friends for so long they could read each other. Katara said that was a sigh that he liked her, he said it was a sigh of being way too close to somebody. However she just had to say in I quote,

" Dating is only a more intimate form of friendship " and then she left his room laughing. How could Katara be in everyone's business and be such a matchmaker at the same time? Walking into his room he looked around for any traps or bombs. He wouldn't put it past Toph to blow him and his room up. Looking around he saw nothing and walked over into his closet. Looking inside the walk-in closet he didn't see anything that could be his impending doom. He smiled, this meant the revenge would come later in the day! He was safe for now!

Or, so he thought.

Putting on his clothes he noticed how his clothes felt a little different from usual. Dismissing the thought, he only thought about the bacon, sausage and pancakes waiting for him at breakfast. Running towards the kitchen he was surprised how uncomfortable his clothes were. That was something weird, did Katara forget to put fabric softer in the wash or something? That's when he felt it, the uncontrollable urge to itch. Starching his back, he couldn't stop. Spazzing he fell to the floor and started inching.

He started screaming and everyone in the house ran towards the noise. Toph was the first one to show seeing how she was waiting for this moment.

" Vengeance is so sweet!" Toph said laughing

" This isn't funny Toph!" Sokka said now sliding his back on the carpet

" Your right this is hilarious!" Toph screamed

Sokka glared at the laughing girl, this was in no way equal to what he did to her, it was way worst. The only way to even the score would be, to do something back. Through the pain he managed to smile as he thought of ways to get back at her.

__

2 Weeks Later

This was going to be perfect, Sokka thought. The Avatar was invited to a big dinner in the Fire Nation Capital by Zuko and shocker Azula. Azula though cruel and loving of war, knew that at the end of the war she needed to be on the winning side. For if she wasn't, she had little doubt her brother of all people would take pity on her. So when she saw her father about to fall, she was the one who took one of the final shots. The gang didn't want to trust her at all and put her into condiment for a year but later realized her on good behavior.

Even though she was royalty she was still on probation for past crimes and was now Katara's project. It was her job to feminize her and make her a little less war crazed/blood thirsty. ( ha good luck with that Katara! ) So for the last week, Katara had been getting not only Azula but Toph ready for the party. She wanted, no NEEDED both of them on their best behavior tonight. So to get ready she took them both dress shopping. Something which was very_...interesting._

So far the dress death count for Azula was three as she burned them for no real reason. And as for Toph well, she just hated being here period! And she made it apparent with the non-stop complaints. She was wearing her dress that she wore at that one party in Ba-Sing-Se. The fact it still fit was a miracle, considering how many years it was just sitting in her closet. They were really only here for Azula, who after getting pissed " accidentally " burned nearly every piece of clothing she own. ( And she's a princess so you know she must have been PISSED )

" Come on out Azula " Katara demanded. Katara had pick out many dresses she found to be cute and now Azula wouldn't leave.

" Katara you picked these dresses out yourself didn't you?" Azula said sounding quite pissed

" Yes "

" Figures " Azula stepped out of the closet with a glare clear on her face. Katara decided it would be fun to pick a giant poofy princess dress. It was huge, over the top had giant fluffy shoulder pads basically. It was long and had ruffles at the bottom. Katara bursted into laughter about the outfit and Toph was trying to figure out what was going on.

" THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING TY LEE WOULD WEAR! GET ME ANOTHER DRESS WHILE I BURN THIS! "

__

SLAM!

The door slammed behind her and soon the smell of burning cotton floated to the two girl's noses.

" Should we be worried?"

" Nah, she needs to get it out. I'll go, get her real dress, that one was just fun!"

__

AH-CHU!

" Toph are you sick?"

" No I think someone's talking about me "

" Maybe it's Sokka!" Katara said hinting

" SHUT UP!"

__

Meanwhile

" Hah! This is great! " Sokka said holding up his piece of resistance, a whoopee cushion. ( Does Sokka get all his pranks from old cartoons or something? )

" Do you really think you should do this? I mean you might scar her for life!"

" No Zuko is scared for life, figuratively and literally, this will only force her into a never ending shame, her for life!" Sokka said crackly evilly

" I still don't approve of this, not only her but Katara will you" Aang said slightly fearing Katara's wrath

" I'll live, now let's go. We promised to meet the girls at the party in an hour while they kidnap Azula take her shopping and do her makeup back at her house "

" I'll never understand why it takes girls so long to get ready " Aang admitted

" It's a mystery of life, young master " Sokka said trying to act all high and sage-like

__

At the Fire Nation Capital

" TOPH! AZULA YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS MINUTE!"

Both girls laughed at their friend, they managed to lock Katara into a closet. They both enjoyied it for two completely different reasons. Toph enjoyied it because of Katara's never ending motherly ways was starting to get on her nerves and Azula enjoyied because...well she's Azula that's enough of an answer.

" So you seem to be in the middle of a prank war, Katara tells me " Azula asked

" It's not really a war, seeing how I know that Sokka's gonna strike tonight "

" How do you know that?"

" Oh come on, a giant party this is perfect change to do something to a full on embrassment prank "

" Well if you want to get even after tonight, let's just say I know a guy "

" I don't want to kill him "

Azula chuckled at this.

" I guess you would expect that from me. No it's not a hitman they're more like a potions expert. "

" Tempting but no "

" Ok, suit yourself"

Hn, maybe Azula has changed, Toph thought.

" Do you think we should let her out?"

" No she put me in a fluffy pink athocey! SHE MUST SUFFER!" as Azula said this two plants in the corner bursted into flames and Azula started to chucklying evily.

Nope, Toph thought bitterly, it was still the same old bi-polar and crazied Azula.

The party finally arrived and everyone went off to do their own thing. Mai and Zuko where sitting not talking at all, Aang was trying to flirt with Katara who wasn't paying attention enough to notice, Azula was standing with Toph glaring at the world, Ty Lee surrounded by guys and Sokka was flirting with some girl. ( which pissed off Toph to no end ) Sensing around the room she saw no one of interest at all. It was nothing but a bunch of rich people, their horny teens and their little kids runnning around in circles, the thing that interested her though was the fact the kids and teens outnumbered the adults for once by five more kids. She wondered if that would come back to bite the adults in the butt. ( choughitwillchough )

Even if she couldn't see too well through her sandles she could tell what type of girl this was. Pretty, tall, girly girl in other words the excalt opposite of Toph. Blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes Toph, was glaring at the world from her spot on the wall. She's not really sure why she stuck around Azula so much tonight. Maybe because she was a natural guy replet and that meant she wouldn't have to dance at all tonight, maybe because she gave off the same " I hate the world " vibe she gave off every time she was in the ring or maybe because it was just because she was the polar opposite of the pretty brunette they locked in a closet!

Either way she was hanging around her alot more.

Closing her eyes Toph submerged into the music around her. Ty Lee was in charge of music selection so see was expecting some upbeat band on sugar pills but this was actually a viola group that was actually pretty good. She was almost completely in Toph world when suddently someone tapped her shoulder. Opening her eyes she instantly sensed that Azula had ditched her and that someone was standing infront of her. This person was a guy, dressed in formal clothes and he was much taller then her.

" Do you want to dance?" the man asked. His voice was vevlet and he seemed to be very sure that her answer would be yes.

" No " she said flatly

" Oh come on you know you want to " he urged on not giving up

" No I don't " Toph said annoyied. Toph used her forearms to push herself off the wall and tried to walk away when the man grabbed her left arm out of nowhere. Dragging her out into the dance floor, Toph had to resiset the urge to earthbend a metal pole up his ass for not only touching her but making her dance! He twirled her out into the dance floor and started spinning her in the center of the floor. Even with her stepping on his feet repeatly he would NOT let her go. Her savoir came in the weirdest form, Sokka.

Tapping the guys shoulder the man turned around Sokka.

" Mind if I cut in "

Without even waiting on his answer, Sokka took Toph's hand away from the man's and pulled her deeper into the dance floor. Sokka had no idea why he saved the girl, infact he found it kinda funny how she was reacting. She couldn't use earthbending on him not only because he was a cillivan but because Katara forbide ANY bending of any kind from Toph and Azula. However at the same time, he didn't like the way he looked at her. Even though he was sure Toph sensed it, he was looking at her like a trophey.

And that pissed him off. She was Toph the crazied, loud, to herself, lie detecting and world's greatest earthbender not a future trophy wife in any way!

Twirling her around on the floor, he laughted at her face. She was blushing but seemed pissed at the same time.

Just a few more twirls then we can go eat, Sokka thought. The song ended and he put his arm around Toph's waist and pulled her over to the table. Walking over to the table he noticed something, he noticed how oddly comforting it was being with Toph. They where both off in their own little la-la lands each with their minds rushing at two hundren miles per hour.

Sokka snapped out of his world when he noticed how close they where to the table. He smiled a little bit, knowing this is where he put his plan into action. The table was enough to fit thridty people with Azula and Zuko at the head of the table. Both of them, even though hating eachother with great passion shared the same view on this party, boring. Azula had to keep herself entertained by using her firebending from a distance and heating up the soles of the shoes of all the people she hated to the point where they would run screaming. She was about to do it to Zuko when Mai pulled out three ninja stars and she decided against it. It would be to borthersome to get into a fight here of all places.

Zuko just wanted to get out of there. Even as the oldest male the Fire Nation concil still picked Azula for FireLord. The gang had to FORCE them into changing it to Zuko and that bothered him. Sighing he placed his elbows on the table not even bothering with royal manners for the night. Next to Azula sat Toph then Katara and across from them was Sokka and Aang. Sokka knew that their seats were reserved and planted the whoppie cushom beneath the padding. Walking her over to her seat, Toph knew something was up. Sokka wasn't like this to anyone but Suki so she knew something was going to happen.

" Here you go Toph " he said sliding out her seat with a smile.

" Ok then " Toph muttered to herself. Would there be something in her food, a bug maybe? As soon as she sat down she regretted it. The sound, of what she guessed was a whoopee cushion, exploded below her and she knew where this was going.

" GOOD GOD TOPH! SAVE THAT FOR HOME!" Sokka said screaming at the top of his lungs melodramatically. Toph's left eye twitched from anger and Sokka took that as his sign to leave. Running away from his impending doom he could hear Katara mutter under her breath,

" We'll talk about this at home "

Toph grumbled an answer at this and looked up and glaring at the poor boy. They sat right across from eachother which made Sokka squirm a little under her glare.

This is a war, Toph thought. Deciding to take her battles to the next level, Toph "accidentally" let her feet slide and Sokka's seat when flying into the air. Toph looked innocently sipping her soup while both Sokka and Katara glared at her. A few of the rich businesses men saw this as odd but just brushed it off as teenage flirting and what not. Sokka knew that he couldn't let it rest. Even thought Katara was clearly giving him a look that read,

" DO ANYTHING AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he just couldn't let this rest. He needed a distraction and he knew the perfect one.

" OH NO TY LEE'S PODDLEMONKEY IS EATING MR. HO'S HEAD!"

" OH NO MY BABY I TOLD HER TO EAT BEFORE WE LEFT!"

The table all turned to try to figure out what the heck was going on, while Sokka pulled something out of his pocket and flicked into Toph's soup.

" Sorry guys my bad it's just a baby hogmonkey go back to eating " the whole table looked warily and turned back to their meals. Toph was too lazy to pick up her spoon again and decided just to slurp the rest of her soup down. As soon as she put her bowl back down she sensed something. Sokka's heart rates skyrocketed. And that's when she felt it, a lump in the back of her throat. Coughing hard it still wouldn't come out, grabbing onto her throat she tried to physically force it out but it wouldn't.

" TOPH IS CHOCKING!" Aang screamed alerting everyone to the girl. Everyone, minus Azula of course, began screaming and Sokka jumped over the table and started giving her the Heimlich maneuver. A small plastic spider launched out of Toph's mouth and hit Zuko right in his good eye making him fly backwards and hit the floor.

" And here I thought this party was going to be boring " Sokka heard Mai said getting up to help her fallen boyfriend

Toph coughed for a couple more second making sure whatever was in her throat was completely out. As soon as she was sure, she turned to Sokka pissed.

" YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

" I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU SEE THE SPIDER AND SCREAM!"

" I'M BLIND YOU TWIT!"

" ...Right, sorry "

By now Toph was boiling with anger, the ground began shaking wildly and each party goer grabbed onto a sturdy structure for support.

" TOPH CALM DOWN, YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL EVERYONE NOW DO YOU!?" she heard Aang scream. The shaking began to slow down and it eventually stopped, that didn't mean that Sokka was completely out of trouble yet. Sliding one of her feet backwards she shifted the earth beneath Sokka's feet making him fall right into an elderly women's soup she then made, shackles around his ankles and neck to he couldn't move. Finally letting go after minutes of wailing he got up and glared.

" WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

" I ALMOST CHOCKED TO DEATH CAUSE OF YOU!"

" I ALMOST DROWNED TO DEATH CAUSE OF YOU!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT!" Sokka was so anger that he grabbed the first thing in reach ( which was of course a pie ) and planted it right on her pretty little face

" WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND PIE!" Toph screamed before pouring her drink onto of Sokka's head

" FOOD FIGHT!" one of the children of the rich businesspeople yelled

The screams that followed that simple sentence was ear crushing as food began to fly around the room. The adults tried to control their children but they were outnumbered. Sokka and Toph never moved from their spots, they just sat their glaring.

Aang was a mad man, throwing pieces of apple pie, a cup of luke-warm tea and some meat that some fire nation chief forced onto his plate despite him being a strict vegetable only monk diet. What he didn't see was that a piece of ill-fated meat that he had tossed was heading straight for the Fire Nation princess who was too busy laughing at her brother to notice. Katara noticed however and pulled him under the table.

" Come on we got to get out of here!" she practically screamed crawling towards the end of the table. He was stopped suddently by her stopping to grab Sokka's feet and pulling him down to the floor,

" TOPH NO EARTHBENDING IT ISN'T FAIR!"

" IT'S NOT ME, EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD EARTHBEND YOU INTO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH FOR NEARLY KILLING ME! "

Katara dragged Sokka underneath the table. Aang followed suit by grabbing Toph's ankles and dragging her under only to have her kick him in the face.

" Touch my feet again Twinkle Toes and I'll send you to the center of the Earth along with Snozzles! "

" Enough fighting, let's get out of here before Azula loses it and trys to KILL US!"

" I hear ya sister, forward march!"

" We're on our knees Sokka "

" FORWARD CRAWL THEN!"

Azula found Zuko's knocked out sate real, funny until some idiot threw a piece of meat at her, hitting her right between the eyes.

" Thank does it!" Azula growled flicking the meat off her forehead

" Just don't kill anyone ok Azula?" Mai said fanning the still KO Zuko

" Who threw that " Azula demanded as no one seemed to hear her " I SAID WHO THREW THAT!?" Lightening shot out of the girl's hands and everyone froze in place. Azula got up and headed towards the end of the table thinking that the person responsible was under hiding.

The group crawled towards the end of the table in silence. Katara was relieved when they got to the end but when she she lifted the end of the tablecloth she felt the blood leave her face.

" Gotcha "

" RUN FOR IT!"

* * *

Angel: Yes I had to make Azula semi-good ( she's still crazy in her Azula rights ) because she has a good part in this story with evil plotting ans Toph, sorry if she's OCC not used to writing with Azula! ANY TIPS WILL BE GREATLY HELPFUL!

Nam: -holds up sign that reads "ONLY 7 DAYS TO THE LAST AVATAR EPISODE! "

Angel: Is that all you do in end notes? Hold up signs?

Nam: -flips sign over and it reads " yes "-

Angel: I hate you

Nam: -flip sign over again and it reads " I know you do "

Angel: 0.0 How did you do that

Nam: -flips sign over AGAIN and it reads " MAGIC!"

Angel: -sweatdrop-

Nam: -flips sign over again and it reads " REVIEW "


	3. Denial

Angel: YAY I'M WRITING LIKE CRAZY TODAY! GO CHECK OUT MY AZULA FIC, MONSTER! And review cause no reviews makes this Angel, very sad

Nam: -holds up sign " Yes and sad Angels are bad Angels "-

Angel: STOP WITH THE MAGICAL SIGNS!

Nam: -flips sign over " NEVER! FIGHT THE POWER!"-

Angel: -sighs- We own nothing, we're broke!

* * *

__

Last Time

The group crawled towards the end of the table in silence. Katara was relieved when they got to the end but when she she lifted the end of the tablecloth she felt the blood leave her face.

" Gotcha "

" RUN FOR IT!"

_1 hour later_

There's something wrong with those two, one minute they're trying to kill eachother the next they where laughing their asses off, Aang thought walking back into their home.

" Remember when Katara screamed bloody murder!" Sokka said laughing

" Or when Twinkle Toes accidently set Azula's dress on FIRE!" Toph said laughing.

Aang had to admit that was kinda funny, but their escape from the castle wasn't.

_Flashback_

RUN FOR IT!

With that simple command the four both peeled out on different sides of the table. Toph and Sokka to the left and Katara and Aang to the right.

" Azula calm down!" Ty Lee said behind her

Azula turned and glared at her which gave the group a chance to escape. Sokka and Toph being closet to the door ran head first as Katara and Aang tried to slip underneath the table and over to the other side. They managed to get to the other side before Azula noticed they where gone and threw a blue flame at their heels, which made Katara scream bloody Mary.

" DANCE YOU FOOLS!"

Azula started throwing small fireballs at their feet making the two hop around in pain.

" THAT'S IT!" Sokka yelled pulling out his boomerang from NOWHERE

Toph felt herself sweatdrop, " You brought your boomerang to the party? Gees, issues much "

" What!? He wanted to see the Fire Nation when it's peacefull! " Sokka defended then turned his attention back to Azula. With one quick motion the boomerang hit Azula right in her neck making her fall over.

" RUN KATARA!" Aang said grabbing Katara's hand and running out the door. Outside, Toph bended some rocks infront of the door to slow Azula down. Running the saw Appa eating a large supply of hay left for him by the maids, Wasting no time Toph and Sokka quickly climbed onto his back with Katara and Aang ( still honding hands mind you) on his head. They werr about to take off only to hear Azula's screams. Sokka turned and saw Azula burning through her front door.

" yip yip! " Aang shouted but Appa wouldn't move. Appa let out a growl in annoyment and he could see Aang twitch in anger.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T FLY!"

ROAR ROAR ROAR

" WHAT!? WE DO NOT TAKE YOU FOR ADVANTAGE!"

ROAR ROAR

" No we don't Appa! Who gave you such an idea!"

ROAR ROAR

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN TY LEE'S POODLEMONKEY _ENLIGHTEN _YOU!?"

ROAR ROAR ROAR

" Listen boy, we can talk about this at home! AZULA IS TRYING TO KILL US!"

ROAR ROAR?

" Yes the mean sparky fire girl!"

( hahaha, my second favorite line so far! right after Toph call Sokka a twit for the whole soup thing )

Appa took off so fast, Sokka had to hold Toph down to keep her from flying off Appa. Katara turned around and saw Azula looking up at the flying bison in anger.

" SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR YOUR LESSONS AZULA!" Katara shouted

" Wait your still going to teach her after she tried to KILL us!?" Sokka barked

" I accepted Zuko into the group even though her tried to kill us " Katara said matter-of-factly

" No WE accepted Zuko into the group, you gave him a death threat!" Toph said holding back her laughs. The two boys however didn't and the whole ride home was filled with laughter.

_End of Flashback_

Toph and Sokka where too busy laughing at the other's pain they didn't even notice Katara's angery aura approaching them.

" Don't you two think that your off the hook!" Katara said, with her arms crossed infront of her chest in a very motherly way, " You two just had to get into a food fight didn't you!"

" Aw come on Katara! It was fun!" Sokka said smiling

" Yah lighten up!" Toph said grinning ear to ear

" LIGHTEN UP!? Azula just nearly killed us! And you two have to reason to explain yourself other then your stupid prank war! You two have to end this right now!"

" Aww, just one more prank? One for each of us?" Sokka pleaded. Even though he hated to admit, this war with Toph was actually kinda fun. It keep him on his toes and it gave him a reason to spy on the blind earthbender. ( Yah that's not creppy )

" Yah, I promise after that, no more pranks " Toph said putting her hands behind her head. There was no way that she was going to let Sokka live down all the things he's done in the last couple weeks.

" Fine, but no pranks that can bring this house down!"

" Aww, I guess my hairspray and lighter prank is out " Sokka said sarcastly

Katara let out a worried laugh before Toph and Sokka went off into their thinking corners ( aka: their rooms ) to think of their final pranks. Aang looked at the two before turning to Katara.

" Those two are so hopeless!" Katara grumbled falling down onto the couch

" Do they like eachother or something? " Aang asked sitting down on the arm rest of the couch

" Yup, but Toph won't admit it and Sokka hasn't put two and two together yet. " Katara said

" So they express their feelings though pranks?" Aang asked confused, that was a weird way of telling you like someone.

" I guess so " Katara said looking over to Aang when an idea formed in her head " Aang do you love me? "

" WHAT!?" Aang fell back and hit his head on the floor. Backing up his mind was racing at what Katara said.

Had she figured out that he liked her!? Oh why great Angi, why!

" Aang what's wrong?" Katara said clueless

" Umm, why would ask that!?" Aang asked a blush clear on his face

Katara caught the meaning of what he meant and blush, she hadn't mean to say it like that!

" I mean would you do anything for me? "Katara asked a blush clear on her face

" Of course Katara " he said getting little bits of his confience back

" So will you help me get those two together?" Katara asked

" Sure but how?"

" First getting we have to deal with the harder challange, getting Toph to even admit that she likes him is going to be hard so I'll take that challege. So that means you take Sokka getting to figure out he likes her to even begin with!" Katara proposed

" How do I do that?" Aang asked

" I don't know! Be creative!" Katara said before jumping off the couch to find Toph. Aang sighed and walked over to Sokka's room, this was going to be a long night.

_With Katara and Aang_

Walking into his room he saw Sokka on his desk making crude drawings.

" THEN POW! Toph get's hit and I laugh! " Sokka said to himself

" Um, Sokka?" Aang said raising one of his fingers, Sokka's plan was creeping him out

" Oh Aang! " Sokka turned placing his arm on the chair and smiled " Come listen to my prank! It's perfect!"

Aang sat down on Sokka's bed, listening to Sokka's plan and Aang couldn't help but laugh at the stupdity of it.

" Hey that's mean! I worked hard on this plan "

" Not as hard as you'll have to work to get the rocks out of your butt after Toph earthbends you into a hole for trying to stick evil meat puppets on her! " Aang said holding his stomach to stop himself from laughing.

" So what would Mr. Prank Master, do in this situtation!? " Sokka asked in annoyance

" First off, I would never go up against Toph of all people in a war to begin with!" Aang said, unlike Sokka appearently he valued his life.

" So that may have been a stupid idea " Sokka admited

" Not for you, Toph wouldn't kill you even if she wanted to!"

" SHE TRYIED TO AT DINNER!"

" But she didn't!" Aang pointed out

" And why wouldn't Toph kill me? " Sokka asked curious

" Because she likes you and you like her " Aang said waiting for the huge blow up to follow and he got his wish.

" TOPH DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Sokka screamed

" And yet you don't deny that you like her? " Aang said smiling

Silence

" Wow, Katara and I was actually right?" Aang said in shock. He thought that Katara was just playing match maker again and whated her brother to have someone in his life!

" I don't like her, she's just my friend "

" Dating is only a more intimate form of friendship "

Sokka made a mental note to kill whoever first used that phrase, it was haunting him. Both him and Katara had said it in the last 48 hours and it was evil.

" Toph is my friend and that's it " Sokka said with a hint of doubt in his voice. Aang caught this and decided to it was best to take his leave now.

" Ok Sokka, go luck with your pranks " Aang said roling off his bed and sped walking out the door. Closing the door behind him he knew he did his job well. He managed to get Sokka to doubt his feelings for Toph and with a couple gentle nudges he'll admit he likes her! Walking away he manged to ingore the screams coming from Toph's room.

He knew that it would be best for his health not to go over to investagate.

_With Katara and Toph_

" Now Toph, killing me won't do anything!" Katara said before rolling towards the left to escape Toph's earthbending giant pillars.

" No, but it will get rid of my anger!" Toph barked

" You know Toph the first step to admitting you like someone is denial!" Katara said rolling once more. She hit Toph's dresser and used the golden handles to pull herself up off the ground.

" I'm not denying anything!" Toph said earthbending a pillar up through her dresser destorying it. Katara had anticaptated it and jumped off the dresser seconds before Toph destoried it. She knew she had the advantage for in the air she was invisible to her. She jumped towards the bed and tocuhed her foot on the wooden frame of it propelling herself straight for Toph.

It was only for a second but Toph could swear that he felt something on his bed, turning in that direction she was caught off guard when he felt a body push her backwards making both of the hit the floor. Katara sat on Toph's stomach holding down her arms from hitting her and earthbending.

" Toph listen to me!" Katara begged, this was getting ridculous

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Toph barked trying to break free

" Because I'm Sokka's sister and if you hurt me, he'll never forgive you!" Katara said

Toph's thrasing stopped and Katara rolled off of her. Toph sat up and pulled her feet to her face as Katara did the same. The two sat in silence for a while before Katara broke it.

" You really care about my brother don't you?" Katara asked

Toph noded.

" So why don't you simply tell him " Katara asked

" Because I don't have a chance. He dates girls like Suki not someone like me " Toph said drawing her knees closer to her body

Katara stared at the girl, she never did see this side of Toph at all. The last time she saw it, they where at Ba-Sing-Se after those girls made fun of Katara's and Toph's makeovers. Behind all of her tough as nails she was really had big insecurities about the world and the people around her. Katara could only offer her comfort in a situtation like this.

She put her arm around Toph who at first jumped at the contact but settled onto Katara's shoulder. Silence filled the room as both girls where either to scared to speak or to wrapped in their own thoughts to say anything.

_The Next Day_

Toph sat at her normal stool, her head was fuzzy from last night conversation with Katara and she didn't even have to sense her way around. She had memorized her way to the kitchen a long time ago and she was usually meet with the smell of pancakes, sasuage and bacon but today the room was unusualy quiet.

" Sugarequeen! I want breakfast!" Toph shouted

Silence

" KATARA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Toph screamed louded she was worried when she didn't get an answer back. Jumping off her stool she sensed around and felt no one.

" KATARA, AANG, SOKKA!? ANYONE!" Toph screamed, that's when she sensed it a faint heartbeat coming from Sokka's room. Running to his room, she threw open the door and ran to his bed. She jumped on it over and over again trying to get the sleeping Water Tribe man to wake.

" SOKKA WAKE UP! KATARA AND AANG ARE GONE!"

Sokka woke up to a screaming girl jumping on his bed and he fell out of his bed when he realized it was Toph.

" TOPH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

" DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME KATARA AND AANG ARE GONE!"

" WHAT!?"

_At the Fire Nation Castle_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

" WHO THE HELL IS AT MY DOOR AT 8AM IN THE MORNING!" Azula screamed rolling out of bed, she had always told the maids not to wake her until 10am, she needed her beauty sleep for pete's sake! ( An:...way 2 easy to insult her with that sentence alone, LOL )

Azula threw open the door and was suprised to see the Avatar and his little girlfriend outside her door.

" Azula we need you to do a favor for us "

* * *

Angel: WOOT CHIFFHANGER!

Nam: BOO, I have to talk again cause SOMEONE- glares at Angel- burned my magical signs-

Angel: -whistling innocently-

Nam: I hate you

Angel: -all smiles- I love you too nam

Nam: But unlucky for you -holds up new signs- I BOUGHT A BACKUP SIGN!

Angel: NANI!?

Nam: -holds up sign " REVIEW "-

Angel: I can't win can I?

**GO TO MY PROFILE, FOR MY SHIPPING ERROR DEVIANTART AND BATTLE IT OUT YOU KATAANGER/ZUTARIANS! **

Nam: -flips over sign " Nope, she can't!"


	4. Catus Juice

Angel: YAY I'M WRITING LIKE CRAZY TODAY! GO CHECK OUT MY AZULA FIC, MONSTER! And review cause no reviews makes this Angel, very sad

Nam: -holds up sign " Yes and sad Angels are bad Angels "-

Angel: STOP WITH THE MAGICAL SIGNS!

Nam: -flips sign over " NEVER! FIGHT THE POWER!"-

Angel: -sighs- We own nothing, we're broke!

* * *

__

Last Time

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

" WHO THE HELL IS AT MY DOOR AT 8AM IN THE MORNING!" Azula screamed rolling out of bed, she had always told the maids not to wake her until 10am, she needed her beauty sleep for pete's sake! ( An:...way 2 easy to insult her with that sentence alone, LOL )

Azula threw open the door and was suprised to see the Avatar and his little girlfriend outside her door.

" Azula we need you to do a favor for us "

_10 Minutes Later_

Aang sat outside Azula's door despartly wanting to hear even fragments of the converstation. Apparently Azula wasn't one to wear much to bed, as she was only wearing a long two sizes too small shirt. So when she saw the Avatar outside her door, she wasn't that happy and firebended at him. Aang even though he was half asleep created a quick fire shield to block the flames but fell backwards from the force of the blast. He hit the floor and in all the confusion Azula pulled Katara into her room, locking it behind her. The two girls where talking in hush tones, making sure that Aang couldn't hear them. He was only able to managed to hear some words, but it didn't seem to make sense.

_Clowns, potion's man, love, stupid, dounuts, bait, Aang _( which was instanly followed by a half No, half scream by Katara )_ and a flamethrower!? _

What the Hell type of plan was this!? In his confused state he didn't even notice the door handle turning slightly. The door flew open in a swift movement and he fell forward onto Azula's pointed shoes. He then knew that, the sped of the door was intental for she was barefooted when she answered the door the first time.

" That's what you get for spying,_ voyuer_! " Azula said smiling

" You could have poked his eye out, Azula!" Katara barked

" But I didn't, besides that would be ironic no? The great Avatar defeats the Fire Lord but then dies at the shoes of his daughter!"

" Not funny!"

" Oh I know it isn't to you, but it is to me. Besides you people woke me up two hours early, I have every right to angry at you " Azula pointed out

" Oh yah, sorry about that. I just wanted to get back before Toph woke up and finds out we're gone. " Katara said blushing " So the stuff is in the kitchen cabinet?"

" Yup, you'll know because it's the only cabinet with a lock on it" Azula then pulled out from the shirt pocket and handed a small golden key to Katara " Give it to me tommorrow, along with details of EVERYTHING that happens in result of those potions. Remember the L potion is pink and the C potion is red. "

" Ok, I can bring Toph and you can bring Ty Lee and Mai and we could have a sleepover!" Katara offered

Azula was about to turn down the idea, but what could it hurt? Sleepovers usually didn't result in that much trouble, anyways.

( HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG SHE HASN'T READ MY STORY STUPID EMAIL THEN! OMG THAT SLEEPOVER IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Which by the way, you should read even though it's a Naruto fic, IT ROCKS! ok back to your regural scheluded story )

Azula nodded and Katara smiled.

" Alright, but make sure Ty Lee says away from Toph, she'll grill her on all the juicy details and I won't be held responsible if she earthbends her into the floor so only her head is above ground!" Katara said

Azula couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her scarly pink sidekick screaming at the top of her lungs, with only her head showing.

" Wait, Azula didn't you say you had a supplier of this stuff yesturday while you locked me in the closet!" Katara glared at her

" Yes but when I was little it was too much of a hassle to go all the way to town to get it, so I bought a years worth of supply but I hardly use it so it's still there "

" Who did you use it on?" Katara said hinting

" I used it on Ty Lee "

" Is that why she's so..."

" Yup "

" Wow, and here I thought she was born that way!"

" Most people think that, but before she barely noticed them "

" I still can't believe!"

" Mai either when she found out "

" Wait you didn't use it on Mai and Zuko?"

" No, that happened on it's own. Do you really think I would do that to my best friend? "

" Aww, you act like Zuko is such a horrible guy "

Aang felt his jaw drop at this, KATAARA WAS DEFENDING ZUKO!? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!?

" Maybe not but he's my brother so I know what he acts like when he THINKS no one is arround "

" Really and what is that like?" Katara said curiusly

" I'll tell you Friday when you bring the no longer single Toph with you ok?"

" Fine " Katara huffed

Katara waved goodbye then grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Aang was still in a haze about what had happened but he was able to understand one thing.

_Girl talk was confusing and they never talked in full sentences half the time._

The duo stopped at the kitchen and sure enough, sticking out like a soar thumb, was a cabinet with a huge padlock on it.

" Wow, Azula doesn't skip on sercuity " Aang commented

" I know " Katara said. Walking over to the cabinet, Katara grabbed the two potions with a smile. They where in a small viles and one was bright Ty Lee pink while the other was blood Azula red.

" Welp, off to the market!"

" Why? "

" One, we need to have a reason why we left and two we need to stick this red love potion in Sokka's food!" Katara said

" Shouldn't we just let them follow their own path and decide wether or not to get together?" Aang asked, he wasn't one that liked matching.

" No way! I want a nepfew or niece that I can teach waterbending to back in the South Pole!" Katara said sighning dreamily off into the future

" What if they're earthbenders? " Aang asked. The two somehow managed to walk out of the kitchen and where no wandering the castle's gardens, but neither seemed to notice.

" Then, we'll stay here in the Earth Kingdom while you and Toph teach my nephew and/or niece bending. While me and my daughter go off and learn waterbending in a nearby stream or we may even go back to the South Pole for a month to learn. "

" And what am I doing in this world of yours?" Aang asked

" Oh that's easy your my..." Katara caught herself unable to believe what she was about to say "YOUR MY FRIEND! INFACT ALL OF OURS, YOUR A FAMILY FRIEND!"

Katara paniced and Aang didn't seem to be so happy about her answer.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS GOING TO SAY HUSBAND! I'M SUCH A BAKA,_ Katara meantally shouted at herself.

_That's right, I'm just a family friend, _Aang thought bitterly.

The two left the field but not before a twirling Ty Lee noticed them.

_They so love eachother, _Ty Lee thought before kartwheeling off.

_At the Market_

With a plate of doughnuts in hand, the duo walked up to the front door and froze. What had been said back at the castle had really taken it's toll on the two, as neither one of the them had spoken a word in the full half hour it took to ride the ferry from the fire nation ( they didn't want to take Appa for Katara's market plan to work because the market was only a walking distance away ) the fifteen minutes it took them to find the doughnuts and the ten minutes it took to walk home.

That was almost a full hour of silence!

Anyone who knows the two, knew that was almost impossible for the nonstop talking two. Katara reached for the handle but Aang put his hand over her's. Katara looked up at him, puzzled.

" Listen Katara, this silence is driving me insane " Aang said looking down at his feet

" Me too " Katara agreed " Any idea what started it?"

Katara knew full well what started it, but she didn't want to say it.

" I think it was when you where daydreaming of our future and you called me a family friend " Aang admitted.

Might as well get this over with, Aang thought.

" Listen even though, you may not the feel the same way I have to tell you something. Katara, I've known you for years and I feel like we've made a great connection. I can't believe I'm saying this but, Katara I lo...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ear piercing screams interrupped, Aang's confesion. Katara ran inside, leaving Aang outside alone. He was wallowing in his self pitty for a while before a cabbage merchant who we all know and love, ( AND NEEDS TO MAKE A COMEBACK! THEY MENTION HIM IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE BUT I WANT HIM BACK! ) walked by and he couldn't help but kick the man who killed so many of his cabbages before.

" HAHA SOMEONE JUST GOT COCKBLOCKED!" and then he ran off. ( HAHAHA HE GOT COCKBLOCKED AGAIN, JUST LIKE HE DID IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS! )

This snapped Aang out of his dream world, he then blushed and ran inside. Inside he saw a strange sight. Katara was healing Toph's leg, who was laughing like an idoit, and Sokka was holding up a frying pan filled with popping oil with a " I'm so dead now " look.

" What happened!?"

_Flashback to 20 minutes ago_

" TOPH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

" DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME KATARA AND AANG ARE GONE!"

" WHAT!?"

Sokka grabbed Toph's arm and ran out the door he searched the whole house before stopping at a note laying right infront of Toph's stool. He grabbed the small yellow sticky note with a frown then started waving it infront of Toph's face.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE THIS NOTE!?"

Toph glared at him, was Sokka really this stupid in the morning?

" Are you that stupid?" Toph asked

It took him a moment but he finally put two and two together and sighed.

" Sorry Toph, I guess that I'm really this stupid "

" Oh it's ok " Toph admited, " I think it's nice how you forgot sometimes "

Toph proped herself up on the counter, swinging her feet genetlly.

" How so?" he asked. He sat down on Toph's stool curius, in all his years she usually made sadistic comments everytime he forgot she was blind, not praise him for it.

" Well to me, it means you think of me being normal. You forget about my disablity and just think of me as a person, that's way more then my parents ever did " Toph said. She really had no clue why she was telling Sokka this, maybe the hunger was getting to her.

Silence drifted on the two, not an akward silence, but a very comfortable silence. Which of course, Sokka just HAD to end.

" Well since Katara and Aang went to the market I guess we have to survive on our own. I can make some scrambled eggs " Sokka offered.

" I'll go get some oil and juice " Toph hopped off her counter and Sokka went to get a frying pan. Toph opened up the cabinet and reached down to find the oil, she regonized it easly seeing how it was sleek and slightly greasy. The juice was harder to find. They finished the punch the night before so that meant the backup juice was still in the cabinet. Her hand finally hit something and she was suprised alittle.

It felt like a bottle!

That was weird, seeing how no one in the house was of legal age. Maybe it was the juice! Katara did say the bottle was alittle weird. Grabbing it, she snapped the bottle top off with smile.

" Might as well try it " Toph said holding up the bottle and drinking it's contents.

Poor Toph, if only she remembered the stuff she bought when she purchased Sokka's iching powder.

_Flashback ( can I have a flashback within a flashback? These are the questions that haunt me! LOL )_

Toph was buying her powder at a someone shaddy shop. It was made into a small hill with a black curtain for a door it got little light in. She walked in and smiled. This was her favorite shop, Mr. Hoe's ( -laughing at stupidity- ) Crap Shack. Where the motto is " We dont' care what you with it just as long as you buy something!"

" Can I get some iching powder? " Toph asked

" Sure, I'll even throw in this bottle of catus juice for free "

" But I'm too young to drink "

" Listen to me! The Mrs, is starting to snopp around and I can't be found with this stuff " Mr. Hoe said looking back and forth fearing his wife's wrath

" How about you five me the powder for free and I'll take the juice off your hands. It's Zuko's 21st next month so I can give it to him " Toph reasoned

( Oh and just cause someone PMed me about their age, I forgot who, here's there age. Zuko: 21 in 1 week from this point in the story, Sokka:20 Katara:19 ( HOW'S 5 YEARS TO TALK 2 AANG ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? Sorry, watching Ember Islands while typing this ) Aang: Just turned 18 1 month before the story began and Toph: 18 and a half )

" Fine, just take it!" Mr. Hoe shoved the things into her hands and pushed her out the door.

No one touches me, Toph thought bitterly.

" Oh HI Mrs. Hoe!" she said rahter loudly and was pleased when she heard Mr. Hoe's girly " meep " in the backround.

_End Of Flashback ( well that one, not the big one...I GIVE UP! NO MORE FLASHBACKS WITHIN FLASHBACKS! )_

Yes, that's something you should remember! Toph grinned happliy at this stuff. Whatever it was, it was good. However somewhere inside of her told her that she should go to Sokka about this. She walked over with the bottle and the oil and handed him the oil. He poured some of the oil onto the hot fry pan as small bubbles started to form. He turned around and saw Toph and he knew something was wrong.

She was her light green eyes began to darken and her left eye twitched. He snatched the bottle out of her hand and stared at it. The label had been strached out from Mr. Hoe trying to hide the bottle from his wife and he was curious. He drank a single drop of the stuff before he knew what it was and he grimaced.

" Toph how much did you drink of this!"

" I don't -hic- know, maybe half a -hic- bottle! IT WAS SO GOOD!" Toph left eye twitched even more and he knew only badness whould come from this. What happened next, shocked him.

Toph got up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

THE END!

.

..

...

NAH I'M KIDDING! I'M NOT THAT MEAN!

What happened next he barely caught it. The teenager in him reacted and actually replied to the kiss. He wrapped his aright arm around her and he actually heard her giggle. That's when the SANE part of his brain kicked in.

This was wrong.

He was kissing Toph, which was so wrong on so many levels! He didn't know what cause it but he pushed Toph off him. In his left arm the fry pan with simming oil was still and his arm reacted and accidently threw some of the oil onto Toph's exposed leg.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Toph's screams stunned him and he stared at her. He was feeling so guilty that even when Katara and Aang rushed in he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The cactus juice must have stopped the pain or atleast lessen it for she was laughing like a fool. Everything seemed like a dream, too weird and urealistic to be true, he finally relaized that this was real when Aang yelled,

" What happened!?"

_End Of Flashback_

Aang and Sokka had teken off to his room to discuss what had happened, and when he heard it he still couldn't believe it.

" YOU KISSED TOPH!?"

* * *

Angel: -sleepy eyes and has he little 9 month old brother in her lap- So tired... took 4 hours to write...no one will help me with L, so tired -falls asleep on keyboard

Nam: IT'S ONLY 8 FOR ME! I'M GREAT SO I'LL END THIS! REVIEW AND TOMMOROW IS THE LAST OF AVATAR -sobs-

**A moment of silence**

NAm: Well night night! ENJOY THE FINALE TOMMORROW AND NO SHIPPING WARS TILL AFTER THE FINALE OK! REVIEW!

IT'S 12:22 AND I MISSED MY 2 DAY PER UPDATE BY 22 MINUTES! BUT U GUS STILL LOVE ME! I GAVE YOU LOTS OF TOKKA IN THIS CHAPTER AND EVEN SOME KATAANG! sorry about my comments in the story but right now ( know that i've had my midnight goldfish snack, I realize that Katara was very mature in tonights episode and i would have reacted the same way )

Nam: WHOULD HAVE!? DON'T YOU MEAN DID!?

Angel: Uhh let's not talk about that Nam

Nam: YOU REACTED THE SAME WAY WHY MALCOLM ASKED YOU OUT!

Angel: SHUT UP! -points to you, YES YOU! - REVIEW!


End file.
